cyquillfandomcom-20200214-history
Aklea
Aklea is a subcontinent on Vespari. It occupies all the land north of the Throat. The Cities of Six, a group of six city-states are in Aklea. It is southeast of Ir and southwest of the Dawnbreak Isles. The six cities are Alorro, Vianos, Solentere, Glensi, Camri, and Ravano. Aklea has been conquered by the Hyrivan Empire. Geography The six city-states comprising Aklea lie mostly on the coasts or on islands. In the south, Aklea is bounded by the Throat and the Lydera Sea. To the west is the Locked Sea and the Barrier Islands beyond that. In the north lay the Traders', Maleenian, and Iadanic Seas. To the east are the Golden Sea and the Falcon Bay. The Sea of Tova is contained within the northwestern part of the subcontinent. There are significant differences in the topography of Aklea, from the rolling hills of Vianos, to the thick forests around Solentere, to the high cliffs of Alorro. In the south, the land narrows to a thin strip of land called the Throat. Cities of Six Although the six cities share an ancestry in being the six capitals of the One Empire, over the years they became their own states. The cities share many cultural traits but each city also has unique aspects to their cultures. All the cities speak Aklean, but each city has its own variances in the language. The Aklean variants are similar enough that someone who only knows one variant can understand all the others, but different enough that it is easily noticeable when one speaks a different city's dialect. Alorro Alorro is the largest of the Cities of Six and the continental capital for the Hyrivan Empire. Alorro is built on the northeast corner, on the coast of the Iadanic Sea. The city is built on a a high cliff with streets crisscrossing up the cliff. At the base of the city is a large harbor while the wealthiest of the city live at the top of the cliff. Inside the cliff are elevators used to transport goods from the base of the cliff to the top. Wealthy Alorromen dye their hair vibrant colors. Vianos Located on the southeastern coast of the Sea of Tova, Vianos is famous for its wine. The wealthiest do not live in the city, instead they live in estates on huge vineyards around the city. It is the smallest of the cities and many of the buildings do not reach above two stories. All Vianosi grow their hair long and keep it in elaborate styles. Solentere Built on the coast of the Lydera Sea, Solentere is known for its master glassblowers. It is ruled by a council of magistrates elected by all land-owning men. It is dominated by square towers with pointed roofs. The towers are connected by bridges and raised walkways that only magistrates are allowed to walk across. Varana, god of order, is worshiped in Solentere. Glensi The only city not built on a sea, Glensi is built on a high hill surrounded by flat plains. Like Vianos, Glensi is famous for its wine and is Vianos' main rival. Along with the wine, Glensi is also famous for training companions, skilled and educated courtesans who also happen to be very expensive. Camri Camri was built on the eastern coast of Aklea, near Falcon Bay. Much of Camri was destroyed during the invasion of the Hyrivans. Over the years, the city was rebuilt with strong walls and strong low buildings. Camri is the most hostile of the cities toward Hyrivan occupation. Ravano Located on the very western tip of Aklea, Camri is built on the mainland and two nearby islands, the Inner Island and the Outer Island. The Outer Island is where the ports are located, as well as many brothels and taverns. The Inner Island contains many shops and markets and is the busiest part of the city. The mainland is sparsely populated but most of the temples are located here. Category:Rankarth Category:Nations Category:Landforms